


When You Were Young

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character, F/M, Fanvid, HP - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, snape - Freeform, snape/lily - Freeform, snarry, snarry and snily, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending vid where Snape has the same past as he does in canon. He was in love with Lily as a child, but as Harry gets older he starts to take interest. Harry is also drawn to Severus, but is confused by this attraction. The events of HBP take place, but Draco doesn't disarm Dumbledore and Snape is the master of the Elder Wand. While he is in hiding, he lurks around Hogwarts and manages to tell Harry about his plan for them to defeat Voldemort together. They succeed and realize that their intertwined pasts have brought them together. The video ends with Harry thinking about the history of their relationship and everything Snape has done for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Were Young

**Pairing:** Snarry   
**File Size:** 30 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "When You Were Young"  
 **Artist:** The Killers  
 **Summary:** Alternative ending vid where Snape has the same past as he does in canon. He was in love with Lily as a child, but as Harry gets older he starts to take interest. Harry is also drawn to Severus, but is confused by this attraction. The events of HBP take place, but Draco doesn't disarm Dumbledore and Snape is the master of the Elder Wand. While he is in hiding, he lurks around Hogwarts and manages to tell Harry about his plan for them to defeat Voldemort together. They succeed and realize that their intertwined pasts have brought them together. The video ends with Harry thinking about the history of their relationship and everything Snape has done for him. They live happily ever after. Cheesy huh?  
 **Warning:** Fluffy

[Download When You Were Young](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Young.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch When You Were Young on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmHq4mINvSI) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/01/01/when-you-were-young/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Young.wmv)


End file.
